The Runaway
by Twister91
Summary: Malachite has had enough of everyone backing up Zakuro when she destroys his things, so he decides to runaway without keaving a note.But what will happen to him? what if Skeleton King tries to kidnap him...or worse. R&R Chapter 6 up now!Surpise at the end
1. How it Began

A/n: ok this first chapter is done in Malachite's POV, so, enjoy!

How it Began

I have had enough of this! I really have. With Mum, dad, Onyx, Krystal and everyone else siding with Zakuro, I don't know what to do! That thing broke my guitar! The only thing I could ever actually think as a friend, a bit like a diary to some people but look at it. The paint I painted on it. The green wood with white strips and tornadoes was worn away all because Zakuro threw it in the washing machine and put the thing into hyper drive, nearly destroying it! I've had it. One more thing outta that thing I'm going to do something I thought I would never have to do.

"Malachite, dinner!" Jet called, I ran down and saw Zakuro sitting in my seat. I picked her up and placed her on Antauri. I sat down and started to eat. Then Zakuro started to throw things at me. I glared at her finished my dinner with 3 deep dents in my skull. I walked back up to my room and locking the door and what did I see. The little brat was in here, all my stuff was wet or stickily or in a complete state! I found my guitar, only to be further damaged with holes, I saw Zakuro's toys in here to. I couldn't hold it in. I let out a terrifying roar that would have scared at T-Rex. Soon everyone was in my room, after knocking down the door that is.

"What is it Malachite?" Jet asked, is she _blind_ or something. I saw Zakuro in Antauri's arms.

"Get..that..THING...outta...my ...room!" I yelled, I pointed at Zakuro and tried to hold my temper, but it was no use.

"That _thing_ does have feelings-" Antauri started, I glared at him

"And what about me! Everyone ignore the fact that that thing destroyed m,y room and my most priced possession!" I screamed, everyone seemed taken back by my outburst. Even mum was.

"Malachite-" Mum tried to calm me down but that was it, I lost it completely.

"No! I just want that thing away from me! NOW!" I bellowed, Zakuro started to cry but I didn't care.

"Malachite, don't you care about Zakuro?" Petalite asked, I wasn't going to take it from her either, even though I love her.

"Why the (bleep) should I care about that thing after what it's done to me!" Everyone gasped at my language and Antauri glared at me so much I wanted to punch him in the face. Antauri put Zakuro on the ground and it headed for my guitar but I grabbed it and held it out of reach from her. Zakuro tried desperately trying to get it but I held my ground. Finally I put my guitar o the bed and turned into a wolf, scaring the living daylights outta her. She crawled back to Antauri.

"Malachite!" Everyone yelled, I didn't care, I took my guitar, some tins of paint and a guitar repair set and headed for the head of the robot. Once there I started to fix the holes in my guitar. It took a while but once done I started on the paint. I carefully did an outline in pencil and painted it, soon it looked like brand new. But that was all the more reason to be more careful, If Zakuro got her hands on it, I would scream. It was late I headed for Gibson lab to get something that would keep Zakuro away from my guitar. Gibson was in and heard me come in. He somewhat glared at me but I ignored him, I took a holographic ball and some everything proof chains. Gibson looked at me, he had an eyebrow raised but I simply said I needed the,. I walked into my room and set a trap, If Zakuro came in, she would be trapped till morning or until I hear her. Antauri would certainly blame me...like always but I wouldn't care. Soon It was done and I was asleep. It must have been 3 in the morning because I heard the chains rattle and I turned the light on and saw Zakuro trying to grab hold of the holographic guitar. I smirked, I had also placed recording cameras around the room and they caught everything on tape.

"Antauri!" I yelled, I was still ticked off, soon Ichigo and Antauri walked in and saw Zakuro still trying to grab the fake guitar. "If you can't stop her from trying to destroy my stuff I'm going to have to do something I don't want to!" Antauri looked at me and then to Zakuro, he shrugged and picked her up. He didn't even say a sorry for what she did! I hate him now I really, really do!

"Malachite, you have no one else to blame then yourself, you should keep your things safe," Antauri told me, I jumped out of bed and decked him, Everyone heard the commotion and ran in. Jet and Onyx grabbed me and pulled me away from Antauri,

"Malachite! What the heck do you think your doing!" mum yelled, I glared at her.

"Well, maybe if Antauri didn't give me that worthless speech then I wouldn't be in this position!" I yelled, I was really ticked now.

"Malachite, that is still no reason to deck the guy!" Onyx struggled with me as I tried to get back at Antauri

"Let me go! I have a score to settle with him!" I said, I kicked at thrashed but mum and Onyx held me tight, until I tired out that is. I was held, breathing heavily and Antauri glared at me.

"Malachite, maybe if you..." his words seems to turns into nothing, I knew what i had to do. It was the only choice I had right now. After everyone left, I packed some things and my guitar and was ready to run away. I didn't bother with a note, they didn't care about me, I was always Zakuro, never anyone else! I put my guitar in a case and put in on my back, I turned into my wolf form and ran silently through the city and over the bridge, once there I took what I though was going to be my last look at Shuggazoom,

"Goodbye Shuggazoom. I hope to never see you again!" and with that I took off into the nearby woods where I kept a ship in case I did decide to do this. I jumped in and took off. Far from Shuggazoom.

* * *

Me: duh duh DUUH! 

Jet: what?

Onyx: uh?

ME: R&R! See ya!


	2. Where is Malachite

A/N: Ta for reviewing!

**Beastfire**: hehe, thanks, I might have Ivy in here so I can torture her...but then again...

Onyx: enjoy!

**Lazzynewtt**: um...Amanda... they have no idea where Malachite is...so that is gonna be kinda hard...don't ya think? Well Enjoy anyway!

**4Evermonkeyfan**: sorry I didn't make it more clear, he is 16, like in my other story and will always will be...unless I want him to become older, and Adriana and be his Godmother...and to another kid I might have Jet give birth to! Olivia can babysit!

**Blossom268703**: thanks! Hope you like this one! Enjoy!

**Lmann**: thank you, thank you very much! I do try my best in openings! But that is my best so far! Enjoy!

**Astral Firefly**: really? I would never run away...unless there was a vet school that takes kids, than I would run away! I might make his go back, I might not...depends on the mood I'm in at the time! Enjoy!

**WF**: Go Ichigo! Go Ichigo! Go Ichigo! Go Ichigo! Go Ichigo! And Ha ha to you fae! um..ignore me! Just being an idiot! Enjoy!

Where is Malachite?

Malachite was nearing a planet that he loved a lot! It was called (and you won't believe this!) University Planet...for Oblivious reasons!...It was a planet filled with SCHOOLS! Yes Schools! Malachite had so many friends here he lost count. He landed in the parking place...thingy and took his stuff and went to his old room. It was just the same as he had left it...just a bit dusty.

"Well, at least it's better than being around that...thing," Malachite shuddered at the thought of Zakuro. He unpacked his things and headed for the courtyard to see if any of his friends were here...and some where. There was an angel like kid, he was wearing blue jeans and a goldish T-shirt, he had black wings and blue eyes. Another was really a dog. He could talk and was just a pup, He was black with white paws and the tip of his tail was white. He was almost as smart as Gibson but Malachite was still smarter, he could write, type and everything else a normal person would. The last person there was a griffin. He had light chestnut feathers and a dark hazel brown fur. Malachite ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" Malachite called, they looked at him and smiled.

"Malachite! Good to see you man!" The griffin said,

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"So how are you guys? Leon? Midnight? Landslide?" Malachite asked, looking at each of his friends.

"I'm fine," Leon, the angel, replied

"Great!" Midnight, the dog, told him

"Pretty good," Landslide, the Griffin, smiled.

"So what brings you here again?" Leon asked

"I...well...um.." Malachite struggled to find the words.

"You..." Midnight said, looking at him for the answer.

"I kinda...ran way from home," Malachite finally said.

"What!" the three of them yelled, everyone nearby looked over. Then a bully, He was a red and black dragon called Nightmare, walked over to them.

"Well, well, well, look who came back!" Nightmare laughed, Leon, Midnight and Landslide backed away but Malachite stood his ground. Nightmare looked at him, quite surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Malachite asked, crossing his arms.

"If I remember right, you were a coward!" Nightmare mocked, circling Malachite, Malachite didn't stir.

"Yeah, that was then, this is now," Malachite replied, with a grin on his face, everyone was tense. Nightmare tried to trip Malachite up with his tail but Malachite jumped and landed on it, causing Nightmare the yell in pain.

"That's it kid, you are going down!" Nightmare roared, Malachite yawned and made a darkness ball and threw it at him. Nightmare didn't see this coming and was blown back and hit a fountain. Malachite, dusted his hands and walked off, his friends following.

"Whoa! Malachite, when did you learn to do that!" Landslide asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you later guys. First I need to eat!" Malachite laughed, the four of them walked into the dinner hall and started to eat.

(Meanwhile with the Hyper Force)

Jet was looking all over the place to find Malachite, but no luck. Everyone was looking and saw no trace of him. Jet and Onyx walked into his room and looked for him there..but the noticed a few things missing...like his guitar.

"Where is he!" Jet was getting worried, Gibson was checking the security cameras in case he went out. Then he found out the horrible truth, he heard what Malachite say, pack some things and leave the robot without leaving a note of any kind. He saw everyone walk into the main room and saw how worried Jet was.

"Did anyone find any sign of him?" Antauri asked, everyone shook their heads but Gibson didn't, Petalite was near tears, where was Malachite?

"Um...I think I know what happened to him," Gibson said quietly. Everyone looked at him

"You do?" Nova said.

"What did you find?" Otto asked

"Is he ok?" Antauri asked

"Where is he?" Sprx asked

"You see..." Gibson was finding it hard to tell them.

"C'mon Brain Strain!" Sprx yelled

"Gibson...what is it?" Jet asked

"Is he hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"Malachite...ran away..."

* * *

Me: a cliffie! 

Jet: you evil evil person!

Onyx: yeah but not as evil as me!

Me: that is a fact!

Malachite: and it is proven too!

Jet: R&R!

Onyx: and see ya later!


	3. One's easy, 100's Hard!

A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone!

**Beastfire:** yes! Thank you! It will be in later chapter though, but hey! You can wait! Enjoy!

**Lmann:** he he, how do you think I feel, I only have three friends and a boyfriend! But I'm happy! Enjoy!

**Lazzynewtt:** (eye twitching) look Amanda, I canne be bothered putting Malachite in this story...yet. Cheer up ppl! Enjoy!

**4Evermonkeyfan:** now now, who said anything about his parents finding him? Someone does though. And I really do think It will be force, but ya never know, depends on my mood! Enjoy!

**Moonlit Sea:** thanks for that review! And well Malachite is only 16 after all, but hey! I love torturing my muses! Enjoy!

**Astral Firefly**: oh! Thanks for the idea! I'll use that Bully aftermath! Thanks!

Malachite: oh god no!

Me: enjoy!

**WF:** oh poor you! Not you fae! I feel sorry for Zakuro and Ichigo having to put up with your speeches! Well enjoy anyway!

One's easy, 100's Hard!

"Run...Run away?" Jet stammered, she couldn't believe it, she fell to her knees and cried.

"He wouldn't!..Would he?" Otto asked, looking at everyone, all had faces of doubt and sadness. Otto looked at Jet and knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry Jet," Gibson said sadly.

"But, he could be hurt, or lost!" Jet cried, she buried her dace into Otto's fur and wouldn't stop.

"I wonder where he could've gone," Nova said quietly, Sprx thought

"Maybe he is still on Shuggazoom, the kid couldn't have-" Gibson interrupted Sprx

"He took his ship and took off into space," Gibson told him, he flinched when he realised he said it in front of Jet and looked at her, she had stopped crying but her eyes were wide open, her face and turned pale and she started shaking.

"Jet?" Ichigo walked up to her and sat next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Oh no...Jet!" Onyx ran up to her and took her off Otto, Jet then closed her eyes and Onyx made a shadow portal and jumped into it with Jet, a few seconds later the whole planet was engulfed in tornadoes, hurricanes and storm surges. Thankfully the City was protected against all of these (as Chiro told the City to just in case)

"What the-!" Gibson ran out and a tornado was heading straight for them, but it bounced over the robot (tornadoes do that, i should know!) Gibson looked over and saw storm surges and hurricanes hitting everything in their paths but the city was still safe. Gibson ran back in.

"I see why Onyx took Jet out," Gibson said, shaking slightly.

(Meanwhile at Uni Planet)( Uni University)

Malachite, Leon, Midnight and Landslide were all enjoying their food as they always do. Then Nightmare walked in and everyone laughed as he had a huge stamp across his forehead saying "I'm an Idiot get me outta here". He glared and got some food and walked out. Malachite and his pals high five each other and finished up. They then had to go to classes...well actually they didn't, they came here on their own free will so they could go to class or not, it was up to them.

"So Malachite, what do you want to do?" Leon asked

"Dunno, I really can't be bothered doing much!" Malachite yawned, he lay his head against the soft grass and closed his eyes. Leon sat up with his legs out in front of him, Landslide had his hind legs under him and his fore arms crossed over each other slightly and lay his head on the. Midnight kept look out, Nightmare had connections with other billies on all the sides of them planets. Just as Midnight was looking over to the west he saw something he didn't want to see. The ground and skies were filled with the bullies of the planet. Midnight woke up Malachite and Malachite sat up and looked. Even he was surprised, but not worried, Leon and Landslide hid away, followed closely by Midnight.

"Well, it's show time," Malachite whispered. The bullies were all kinds of things, griffins, trolls, dragons, angels like people and much more. Malachite stood his ground. He looked at the bullies, he counted 73 but he knew there were more than that, Nightmare was in front with the stamp rubbed off. Everyone in the whole planet followed to see what was happening. Even the headteachers!

"Malachite," Nightmare growled

"And hello to you too Nightmare," Malachite yawned slightly.

"So is this the guy?" a black griffin asked "How can something so small be such a wee pest!"

"Really? Well, your not any better yourself," Malachite smirked, the griffin tried to grab Malachite but Malachite ducked and punched him in the face and sent him flying. The other bullies followed their friend and he landed with a crash! Then they all tried to have a got at him. Malachite did his best but there was so many of them that he couldn't keep up, he need help, a lot of it! He was about to give up when a shadow portal opened up and out stepped none other than Onyx. He saw Malachite held up by four of the bullies.

"Onyx!" Malachite shouted happily, Onyx looked at the bullies and smirked

"C'mon Malachite, you can beat these wimps!" Onyx said, one of the bigger bullies walked over to him,

"And you are?" he asked

"None of you business!" Onyx snapped and punched the guy so hard the went round the planet twice, all of the bullies started to get scared. Malachite saw his chance, he activated his saws and the guys who held him let him go, Malachite then started to make tornadoes and darkness balls, soon all of the bullies had been beaten, Malachite walked over to Onyx.

"Um...how did you find me?" Malachite asked, Leon, Midnight and Landslide came out from hiding and walked behind Malachite.

"Easy, Shadow portals find everyone no matter how well they hide," Onyx's smile disappeared and turned into a frown, Malachite flinched,

"What-what is it?" Malachite asked, regretting asking.

"Do you have any idea what you mum is doing right now?" Onyx asked, Malachite shook his head.

"When she heard that you weren't on Shuggazoom, she went nuts, I had to take her out the robot before she blew, Shuggazoom is now being tormented by Hurricanes, tornadoes, storm surges, the lot," Onyx told him lifting him up with his darkness powers so Malachite was at eye level. Malachite looked away.

"And the others?" Malachite asked

"Antauri sent me to find you, then tell him where you were, seems like your coming home," Onyx replied

"NO!" Malachite yelled, Onyx raised and eyebrow "Not with...Zakuro there!" he shouted it in disgust, Onyx then had a very confused look in his eyes.

"Why? She's done nothing-" Malachite glared at him

"That's what EVERYONE says! If you look at my room, she wreck it! She broke my guitar countless times! Everyone gives her all the attention and puts the blame on me! No body gives a (bleep) about me!" Malachite yelled, Onyx closed his eyes then suddenly opened them and slapped him hard across the face causing Malachite to fall to the ground, holding his face,

"If you had any idea what your mum is going through, and your dad pacing and driving everyone nuts, and everyone worried SICK about you then you would have never said that!" Onyx yelled, Malachite looked up at him. Then back to the ground.

* * *

Me: hehehe! 

Jet: Just shut up will ya!

Onyx: I know!

Malachite: Ow, that hurt!

Me: whatever, R&R an see ya later!


	4. One More to the Family

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I know this came out later and I'm sorry if you didn't get a chance t review my last chapter...I was just really bored! Ya still can review it if ya want!

**Lmann:** I like the name Prince! And Angel! My friend has a horse called Prince, well thanks for your review and hope you like this one! Oh and for your story, thanks for the concern about those Bombs in London, everyone's fine!

**Moonlit Sea:** Yay! Torturing muses is soo fun I can do it all day! But then again, i need them for stories and I hate making new ones! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! See ya!

One More to the Family

Onyx looked at Malachite laying on the grass, Malachite tried to avoid eye contact with Onyx as best as he could, Onyx brought out a mobile Caitlyn gave him, Caitlyn had been on watch on Earth in case he went there.

"Yo Cait," Onyx greeted

"Yello, you find Malachite?" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah, can you contact Antauri and tell him we're at Uni Planet," Onyx told her.

"Uni planet? That is the last place you would find me!" Caitlyn laughed, Onyx heard something like welding in the background.

"Um...what are you doing?" Onyx asked, Caitlyn stopped what she was doing,

"Nothing!" Caitlyn said quickly,

"Your making another robot monkey aren't you!" Onyx bellowed, Caitlyn had a tiny noise before saying yes. Onyx hung up and rubbed his forehead.

"So...now what?" Malachite asked

"Now we wait and you can deal with Antauri!" Onyx snapped, not long after the super robot and Jet's ship appeared, Antauri and Gibson walked towards them, Antauri looked at Malachite and frowned. Malachite looked away.

"Nice work Onyx," Antauri said, still looking at Malachite,

"Yeah...oh no.." Onyx backed away from Malachite as Jet came running out. Jet hugged Malachite but hit him really hard over the head.

"Don't you EVER do this again Malachite!" Jet yelled, Malachite looked down at the ground and said nothing.

"Lets get him back to Shuggazoom," Gibson told them, they nodded and Onyx and Jet walked on each side of Malachite, he looked back at him friends and sighed, Once back on, Nova and Sprx run over to Malachite.

"You ok kid?" Sprx asked

"Oh just super!" Malachite replied sarcastically, Nova punched him over the head and Malachite glared at her. Just then Zakuro ran over, Malachite felt his rage build up. Then he saw something in her hand. He looked closer and it was a photo album of all the photos that were taken when he went to stay with Caitlyn for a whole two months. He saw the leather cover ripped and torn, he always took care of it. He saw it had chocolate stains on it and Malachite couldn't take it. He walked over to Zakuro, took the album and saw most of the photos ruined. He closed it and gave Zakuro a death glare.

"If I see that...thing anywhere near my stuff or my room again," He activated his saws and sliced the air in front of Zakuro. "That baby won't live long enough to see it's next birthday!" Malachite took the album and stormed off to his room. Antauri stopped him only to get a near miss punch from Malachite. He stopped his fist in front of Antauri's face, then walked off.

"What's eating him?" Sprx asked

"He doesn't like Zakuro, that's way he ran away," Onyx replied,

"What? How can anyone not like Zakuro?" Ichigo asked

"Dunno, but he said he really hated her for many reasons," Onyx sighed, He explained to them what he yelled at him and even Antauri were surprised.

"But we don't, and she doesn't mess up his room-" Nova was interrupted but a loud scoff, the turned round to see Malachite there.

"Everyone says that, Zakuro never does this, Zakuro never does that, JUST LOOK AT MY PHOTA ALBUM!" Malachite yelled, he held it up and Ichigo shook her head.

"You didn't have to take it out on the album-" Malachite walked up to and grabbed her by the fur on her chest,

"This happened while I ran away! And another thing, there is chocolate on it...I'm allergic to the stuff! Even if I touch it! Why do you think I'm wearing gloves!" Malachite yelled, Antauri grabbed Malachite off Ichigo and held him by the scruff of his neck. Malachite glared at him

"Malachite...never do that to Ichigo again, do I make myself clear?" Antauri growled, Malachite spat in his face and kicked him in the stomach and ran off to his room. Once there, he grabbed the only thing Zakuro could never get, it was the dragon cuddly toy he grabbed when he was a baby (read when malachite was born and you'll see) He always kept it, and would let no one touch it, if Zakuro did, he would kill her. He hugged it close and tears ran down his face, his room was now a total mess, but he didn't care right now, he ran away because he felt like no one loved him, he was always in trouble when he tried to prove that Zakuro was the one making all the mess in his room. He really hate her right now. He looked at his photo album, Caitlyn believed that Zakuro was the one doing all of these things to him, she was the only one who did, He picked up his phone and called her.

"Hi Mrs Bryce, is Caitlyn there?" Malachite asked Caitlyn's mum.

"Yes hang on, Caitlyn! Malachite on the phone!" Caitlyn's mum called, Caitlyn ran down the stairs.

"Yello Malachite, how you holding up?" Caitlyn asked

"I was just caught," Malachite replied gloomily.

"Ya mean ya tried to Skirt it?" (Skirt means Run away) Caitlyn said playfully, hoping to cheer him up

"Yeah, but you knew that when Gibson called you," Malachite sighed

"I know, I'm just trying to make you feel better that's all," Caitlyn told him, Malachite smiled.

"Thanks..what the?" he put his ear to the wall and heard something he wish he didn't.

"Let me guess, Otto and Jet are at it again?" Caitlyn laughed, Malachite laughed to

"Yeah! I though Ichigo and Antauri were bad!" Malachite laughed

"Yeah, those two are like rabbits!" Caitlyn laughed. Malachite stopped laughing.

"I better get to bed, see ya," Malachite said,

"Right see ya!" Caitlyn hung up and Malachite went to bed. When he woke up it was already midday, he over slept! He jumped out of bed and went into his bathroom and clean up, he went down to the main room and saw Jet and Otto, looking very excited.

"Oh...Hi Malachite, how are you?" Otto asked, malachite shrugged

"Better, I guess," Malachite replied "Why are you two excited?" Jet looked at him

"We'll tell ya when everyone finishes of with training," Jet told him. Not long after, everyone came up, Malachite sat in his seat before Zakuro came up. Zakuro walked over to Malachite's seat but looked upset as she didn't get it and went to Antauri.

"What is it Jet?" Antauri asked, Jet took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm pregnant again,"

* * *

Me: Cliffie! 

Jet; evil! Wait...I'm pregnant again?...DO U KNOW HOW PAINFUL MALACHITE WAS!

Onyx: um...R&R!

Malachite: yeah!


	5. News Flash and Blackmail

A/N: Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been talking to people and studying for something on Friday!

Beastfire: Triplets! Or how about 8 kids! That will be so funny! Well hope Ivy has great pain and see ya soon!

Lmann: Otto popped another bun in Jet's oven? Where tha heck did ya hear that one from! A Bakers? Whatever well enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: hehe, I love torturing my muses! (ducks to avoid saws, claws, tornadoes and rocks) well um...enjoy! (runs from a wolf, a cheetah, a horse and a leopard).

Astral Firefly: he can't have any sweets other than caramel, too much sugar makes him hyper and have seizures! Especially the jellies! Well enjoy!

Lazzynewtt: YAHOO! I am an evil imp of Satan...is that gd?...ah well, hope ya having fun and I'll see ya when ya get back from Bulgaria! Enjoy!

Purifying Wind: um...maybe I'll leave that idea to someone else...ok... well um...enjoy!

WF: Yep! Eclipse is gonna be born! Yahoo! Well see ya and enjoy!

News Flash and Blackmail

"Pregnant?...AGAIN!" Antauri yelled, Jet flinched, she backed away and fell on Sprx who was sitting his his seat.

"I sure hope it's a girl!" Sprx said, Jet glared and punched him over the head. She got up and walked over to her seat.

"Don't start Antauri!" Jet warned, she activated her claws and was ready to attack.

"Jet you know how I feel about kids, I don't want to many running around the place!" Antauri shouted

"Well just to tell you, the youngest is two and that is your daughter! The eldest is 16 and that's Malachite!" Jet yelled back, "Petalite is 15 and Spinel is 14! You only have to worry about Zakuro!"

"Well can you blame me for being protective!" Antauri asked

"Yes we can! You are being _over_protective!" Jet replied, she stormed off to her room and Otto chased after her.

"God, what's eating her?" Sprx asked, Nova punched him over the head

"Shut up Sparky!" Nova yelled

"Don't call me that!" Sprx yelled and soon they starting fighting...again.

"Man, I'm outta here!" Malachite muttered and went to his room, he growled at the fact the he was getting a bother or sister, he always had a thing against babies.

"Malachite?" a voice asked outside his door, he looked over and saw Onyx.

"What is it Onyx?" Malachite asked, sitting up.

"You ok? Ya seem...annoyed," Onyx asked leaning against his wall with his arms crossed,

"Nothing, ok! Can't I have 5 minutes peace without someone asking me if I'm alright!" Malachite snapped, Onyx raised an eyebrow and went into deep thought, then it hit him, he smirked then laughed his head off.

"Looks like your finally growing up Malachite!" Onyx laughed, Malachite looked at him very confused.

"Wha?" Malachite looked at Onyx thinking he was insane.

"Think about it, what do all kids have to go through at your age?" Onyx asked with a grin, Malachite thought about it.

"Um...they get annoyed with people?" Malachite answered, Onyx tried his best not to laugh

"I think you've entered puberty Malachite," Onyx replied, Malachite looked at him like was was crazy Sakko insane.

"Wh-what...YA KIDDING ME!" Malachite yelled. He stood up and marched over to Onyx

"It's true, ask Gibson," Onyx grinned. Malachite had gone pale white and hide under his bed.

"But i don't want to go into puberty!" Malachite complained

"Yo, you can't control these things Malachite, so get outta there before I have Gibson neuter you!" Onyx threatened, Malachite scrambled out from under the bed and sat on his bed.

"Why me!" Malachite sighed, Onyx went over to see how Jet was. She was sitting on her bed looking at the ground.

"C'mon Jet cheer up, Antauri is a wimp anyway, he couldn't stand 5 minutes in Scottish dancing, Jet smiled.

"True, ya have to be from Scotland to be able to do all the dances in 3 days without stopping much.

"Ok, what's eating at ya this time, Antauri? Sprx? Fear of the baby being like Otto?" Jet grinned playfully at him and hit him in the arm.

"Shut up Onyx!" Jet laughed, she sighed

"So, what's ya problem?" Onyx asked, sitting on the bed, he looked at Jet for her answer, only to be shoved off the bed and land hard on the floor.

"How about me being bugged by my brother who is 30 seconds older than me?" Jet asked, Onyx got off the floor and glared at her,

"Ok, well how about I make ya do Strip the Willow dance!" Onyx threatened "9 times!"

"What! That's blackmail!" Jet yelled. "You really are evil!"

"I know! I do try!" Onyx said proudly

"But anyone evil is my enemy!" Jet laughed she pulled Onyx's tail hard and he glared at her. He then started chasing after her trying to kill her and Jet was dancing out of reach.

"When I get my hands on you! I'm going to ring your neck!" Onyx yelled

* * *

Me: hehe! Oh and wish my luck peeps! 

Jet: oh boy, i forgot you needed to study for your Dressage test in your Horse Riding show

Onyx: but that's on Friday?

Malachite: She won't be able to update her story until after Friday!

Me: yep, R&R!


	6. Under the Eclipse

A/N: thanks for reviewing I got 6th in my horse show! In the show jumping! I got a rosette!

Beastfire: yay! In your face Ivy! Well good luck on that! And make that story soon! enjoy!

Purifying Wind: um...i dunno! Glad to see you in a good mood! U scared me in your bad mood! Well enjoy!

Lazzynewtt: Pirate eh? Sounds gd! Well glad to see ya all ok! hope ta see ya soon! Enjoy!

WF: no, Dressage is not when u dress up the horses! It's- ah forget it! I told u before! Enjoy!

Under the Eclipse

It was months after Jet had announced that she was pregnant again and Antauri was refusing to talk to her, not that Jet minded at all. Malachite was still trying to make it up to everyone for running away but he didn't really care, he was doing his own project in his room and wasn't coming out. Onyx was being his usual 'Mr Quiet' routine and Ichigo didn't like it.

"Onyx, maybe if you come over here and start talking you might not be so withdrawn," Ichigo suggested

"Well, I like to be withdrawn, being around people too long makes me irritated," Onyx said flatly, Ichigo growled at him.

"Leave him Ichigo, face it, he's just so...non sociable!" Jet sighed, Onyx looked at her before rolling his eyes and closes them and goes into his usual trance like thought.

"So, are you ok? You are due soon aren't you?" Nova asked

"Don't worry, I've done it once, i can do it again!" Jet laughed, Ichigo smiled.

"Well, as long as your sure," Ichigo added and stood up to find Antauri.

"Onyx?" Jet called, Onyx looked up

"What?" he asked

"I'm getting worried about Malachite, Gibson said that a few of his catalogues he uses to order chemicals has gone missing," Jet told him

"I'm sure he just miss placed them, don't worry about it as for Malachite, he's a gd kid, he wouldn't have taken them," Onyx replied, doing a small smile, Jet smiled and nodded

"Thanks, I better go see how everyone else is holding up then," Jet got out her seat and headed for the training room. When she walked in, she saw Ivy there.

"Well well well, Otto did it again did he?" Ivy smirked

"And it's nice to see you too Ivy!" Jet laughed.

"So, when is it due?" Ivy asked

"Any day now," Jet replied, looking over at Antauri, she growled and turned back to Ivy,

"Man! Talk about a grudge!" Ivy snorted

"If you think that is bad, wait till you see Caitlyn! She is still mad at someone for trying to cut her hair and that was 6 years ago!" Jet laughed.

"Now I see where you get it from!" Ivy sighed,

"Yeah, speaking of which, she got a sixth place rosette in her horse show for show jumping," (I'm the happiest person alive! I finally won something!) Jet told her

"Is that good or bad?" Ivy joked, Jet rolled her eyes. Then she got a sudden pain in her stomach, she started to breath heavier and Onyx, (sensing her distress), ran down to her.

"Oh boy! It's show time people!" Onyx yelled, he picked up Jet and used a Shadow portal and got her to the med bay in double time. Everyone other than Onyx, Gibson, Malachite and Otto had to wait out in the main room.

"Ok Jet, same as last time!" Gibson told her.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Jet rolled her eyes and took her deep breaths, this time around she didn't crush Otto's hand.

"You ok? Your not crushing my hand...but you are crushing my arm!" Otto told Jet, she loosened her grip on his arm,

"All most there Jet," Gibson encouraged

"Go mom go!" Malachite cheered

"Not helping Malachite!" Jet laughed, Onyx rolled his eyes and smiled

"He's a kid, what do you expect!" Onyx laughed

"Hey! I'm 16 Grandpa!" Malachite growled playfully, Onyx grabbed Malachite and puts him in a headlock, and starts to rubs his head hard.

"Tell me when you give up!" Onyx laughed

"Ow! Onyx! Stop it!" Malachite laughed, he tried to struggle out of Onyx's grasp but to no avail.

"Just give up!" Onyx told him

"Ok ok! You win!" Malachite shouted, Onyx let him go and saw Gibson hand Jet the baby.

"It's a girl Jet," Gibson announced

"Yahoo!" Otto cried, everyone ran in,

"Well?" Chiro asked

"It's a girl guys!" Jet said proudly.

"Awesome!" Nova: smiled

"So what are you going to call her?" Antauri asked, the first thing he said to her in 9 months

"I was thinking...Eclipse!" Jet replied

"I love it!" Otto hugged Jet, Eclipse laughed and looked up at the team. She beams at the them and plays with Nova's tail, she laughs and watches her flick her tail.

"Well, c'mon guys, let the poor girl sleep!" Onyx said! Shoving all of them out.

"Well, better get some sleep then, night Otto," Jet yawned, Otto took Eclipse and placed her in a crib, she fell asleep, Otto walked up to Jet and slept beside her.

* * *

Me; yay! 

Jet: there! another story done!

Onyx: yeah yeah yeah!

Malachite: You just miss Krystal cause she is in Bulgaria!

Onyx; correction! She comes home today!

Me: whatever! R&R! plz!

Jet: oh no! She's begging again!


End file.
